A fuel cell requires a high-temperature environment for facilitating reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. When hydrogen and oxygen start to react, the high-temperature environment is maintained by self-heat generation. However, upon activation of the fuel cell, the high-temperature environment needs to be realized by using external input of thermal energy. There are two types of fuel cells that realize the high-temperature environment upon the activation of the fuel cell. One uses a scheme that heats hydrogen fuel and sends the same to electrodes, and the other uses a scheme that heats a reaction region, that is, an electrolyte membrane interposed between two electrodes. Examples of the former are exemplified in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-115677, 2006-65770, and International Publication WO No. 2004/004052, and examples of the latter are exemplified in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-520996, 2004-111307.
On the other hand, a technique that manufactures a micro fuel cell using micro-fabrication techniques such as etching has been proposed in the recent years (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115677, International Publication WO No. 2004/004052). The technique that manufactures microminiature devices such as actuators and sensors using the micro-fabrication techniques such as etching is called a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique.